2017-18 Schedule
The Warriors completed a historic 82-0 season by setting many points records. Overview Record: 82-0, Finished 1st in NBA Western Conference Last Game: W 116-115 at BOS Coach: Steve Kerr (82-0) Executive: Bob Myers PTS/G: 126.76 (1st of 30) Opp PTS/G: 98.67 (1st of 30) SRS: 9.97 (1st of 30) Pace: 103.8 (1st of 30) Off Rtg: 119.1 (1st of 30) Def Rtg: 117.8 (1st of 30) Expected W-L: 67-15 (1st of 30) Arena: Oracle Arena Attendance: 889,757 (1st of 30) NBA 2018 Playoffs: Won Western Conference First Round (4-0) versus Minnesota Timberwolves Won Western Conference Semifinals (4-0) versus Oklahoma City Thunder Won Western Conference Finals (4-0) versus Houston Rockets Won NBA Finals (4-0) versus Boston Celtics Standings By conference |} Notes * z''' – Clinched home court advantage for the entire playoffs * '''c – Clinched home court advantage for the conference playoffs * y''' – Clinched division title * '''x – Clinched playoff spot * * – Division leader Category:Seasons Schedule 1st Game vs Rockets 2nd Game @ Pelicans 3rd Game @ Grizzlies 4th Game @ Mavericks 5th Game vs Raptors 6th Game vs Wizards 7th Game vs Pistons 8th Game @ Clippers 9th Game @ Spurs 10th Game at Nuggets 11th Game vs Heat 12th Game vs Timberwolves 13th Game vs 76ers 14th Game vs Magic 15th Game @ Celtics 16th Game @ 76ers 17th Game @ Nets 18th Game @ Thunder 19th Game vs Bulls 20th Game vs Pelicans 21st Game vs Kings 22nd Game @ Lakers 23rd Game @ Magic 24th Game @ Heat 25th Game @ Pelicans 26th Game @ Hornets 27th Game @ Pistons 28th Game vs Trail Blazers 29th Game vs Mavericks 30th Game @ Lakers 31st Game vs Grizzlies 32nd Game vs Lakers 33rd Game vs Nuggets 34th Game vs Cavaliers 35th Game vs Jazz 36th Game vs Hornets 37th Game vs Grizzlies 38th Game @ Mavericks 39th Game @ Rockets 40th Game @ Clippers 41st Game vs Nuggets 42nd Game vs Clippers 43rd Game @ Bucks 44th Game @ Raptors 45th Game @ Cavaliers 46th Game @ Bulls 47th Game @ Rockets 48th Game vs Knicks 49th Game vs Timberwolves 50th Game vs Celtics 51st Game @ Jazz 52nd Game @ Kings 53rd Game @ Nuggets 54th Game vs Thunder 55th Game vs Mavericks 56th Game vs Spurs 57th Game vs Suns 58th Game @ Trail Blazers 59th Game vs Clippers 60th Game vs Thunder 61st Game @ Knicks 62nd Game @ Wizards 63rd Game @ Hawks 64th Game vs Nets 65th Game vs Spurs 66th Game @ Trail Blazers 67th Game @ Timberwolves 68th Game vs Lakers 69th Game vs Kings 70th Game @ Suns 71st Game @ Spurs 72nd Game vs Hawks 73rd Game vs Jazz 74th Game vs Pacers 75th Game vs Bucks 76th Game @ Kings 77th Game vs Suns 78th Game @ Thunder 79th Game @ Pacers 80th Game vs Pelicans 81st Game @ Suns 82nd Game @ Jazz Playoffs Round 1: Round 1: Game 1 vs Minnesota GSW Leads 1-0 Round 1: Game 2 vs Minnesota GSW Leads 2-0 Round 1: Game 3 at Minnesota GSW Leads 3-0 Round 1: Game 4 at Minnesota GSW Wins 4-0 Round 2: Round 2: Game 1 vs Oklahoma City GSW Leads 1-0 Round 2: Game 2 vs Oklahoma City GSW Leads 2-0 Round 2: Game 3 at Oklahoma City GSW Leads 3-0 Round 2: Game 4 at Oklahoma City GSW Wins 4-0 Western Conference Finals: Conference Finals: Game 1 vs Houston GSW Leads 1-0 Conference Finals: Game 2 vs Houston GSW Leads 2-0 Conference Finals: Game 3 at Houston GSW Leads 3-0 Conference Finals: Game 4 at Houston GSW Wins 4-0 NBA Finals: NBA Finals: Game 1 vs Boston GSW Leads 1-0 NBA Finals: Game 2 vs Boston GSW Leads 2-0 NBA Finals: Game 3 at Boston GSW Leads 3-0 NBA Finals: Game 4 at Boston GSW Wins 4-0